


Scarlet Stains

by Geronimo_with_the_avengers



Category: Marvel, winter solider - Fandom
Genre: Cutting, F/M, Fluff, i guess it's a form of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 22:08:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2363810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geronimo_with_the_avengers/pseuds/Geronimo_with_the_avengers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>This may be a trigger since it has a depiction of cutting. </b><br/>But Bucky finds a way to make it all better...right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scarlet Stains

Feeling the immediate relief of pain, you watched your wrist become covered in red. Taking a deep breath, your head rested on the wall behind you. Feeling the relief soon wear off, you made another slit under the first cut. The dripping doubled and soon your arm was covered in large trails of blood. Watching the blood fall down, you never realized the bathroom door open and close and you jumped when you heard his voice.  
“You said that you were over this,” Your boyfriends said, crossing his arms and giving you a disapproving glare.  
“Bucky. I know what I said. And I know I need help, but just hear me out.” You said as he moved to pick you up off the ground and to set you on the counter. Turning on the water and grabbing a cloth, he started to clean your cuts. “I just… I can’t handle it anymore. Having to pretend to be the person I’m not. Everyone expects me to be happy and joyful and I can’t be that way anymore. I needed a release and nothing else was working.”  
Bucky sighed. After he carefully placed a bandaid on your arm, he started to clean up the drips of blood on the floor. You just watched, letting the awkward silence fill the room. “You didn’t try everything,” He finally said.  
“What. What could I have tried that could have possibly worked?” Sarcasm bit at the words.  
Bucky stopped working and looked you in the eye. “You could have talked to me. You think I **DON’T** know what its like to be someone else? You think I **DON’T** know how to cope? (Y/N).You have to talk to me. That’s the only way I can help, really, help you.”  
You sighed, finally realizing that he was implying about hydra and how you helped him to find himself. “You’re right. I just was’t thinking of how you could help. I just wanted the pressure to go away. Next time I’ll-” Suddenly you were cut off by Bucky’s voice.  
“There won’t be a next time. Because you never have to act like someone you're not. If people can’t stand the real you, then they should never be able to see the other yous.”  
“Thank you Bucky.” You gave him a hug, and gave yourself a promise that it would never come to this again, not with Bucky’s help.

**Author's Note:**

> i promise not all my works are going to be depressing. I'm just in a sad mood and it's been reflected in my writing. but this work came from my feelings of being someone i'm not and i guess this is just one of the ways that i've tried to cope with it. Sadly i don't have someone to understand and to help me through it so i get to experiment through writing.


End file.
